


Party Animals

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Party, Cotton Candy Fluff, Daddies!Klaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Partying hard takes on a whole new meaning when Kurt and Blaine become parents.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Party Animals

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Too much cute. Also Kurt in the morning before coffee. 
> 
> **Prompt by** [knittywriter](https://knittywriter.tumblr.com/): Kurt and Blaine the morning *after* a big party.  
> So, I have had this prompt for months and between life and some writers block, there was nothing. I’m sorry it’s so short and is probably not quite what you expected, but I saw that you were ill and thought this might make you smile. Enjoy!
> 
> [Tumblr Link Originally Posted June 28, 2014](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/90169571960/party-animals-klaine-prompt-fill)

Kurt groaned as he drifted into wakefulness, suddenly aware of a crick in his neck. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he slowly registered that he was still on the couch he vaguely remembered passing out on the night before. He moved his body slowly, wincing at the stiffness, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

A soft moan came from his right and Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine must have joined him at some point the night before. “Hey,” he replied, his voice hoarse.

“‘Mornin,” Blaine mumbled, his face scrunching up in discomfort.

Sighing, Kurt rubbed the last sleep from his eyes. “We are really getting too old for this.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, shifting so that he was curled into Kurt’s side. Eyes closed, he tucked his head in against Kurt’s body, nuzzling softly. “At least we got through most of the clean up last night.”

“Hmm,” Kurt replied. “I suppose. But I really wish we had made it to the bedroom.”

“Naughty, naughty,” Blaine mumbled.

“Oh shut up, you know what I meant,” Kurt grumbled, swatting halfheartedly at his husband. “You know what this couch does to my back.”

“And your mood,” Blaine muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, eyebrow arched

“Nothing, dear,” Blaine replied sweetly, smiling up at Kurt lovingly with those puppy-dog eyes that still made him melt. “Anyways, what do you want for breakfast? I think there might be some cake leftover in the fridge…”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. That was devil cake.”

“Actually I think it was triple chocolate.”

Kurt shrugged, pushing himself off the couch. “You eat it if you want, I never want to see it again. And make sure they don’t get their hands on it, I don’t think I can do a repeat of last night.”

Blaine chuckled. “It sure was wild, wasn’t it.”

“Daddy!” two voiced shrieked in unison, causing both of them to wince slightly at the tone.

“Papa! There you are! We thought you got got ated by aliens!” Tracy announced as he bounded into the room followed by his twin sister Hepburn, who nodded her head in a manner which suggested that they had been speculating on this topic for a while and had probably been enthralled by the adventure promised in alien rescue missions. Normally it would have been adorable but he still hadn’t taken anything for his head, had not had a single cup of coffee, and Blaine was unfortunately right, that couch was a mood sucker.

“Nope, both here in one piece,” Kurt reassured them. “But do you two remember what happened yesterday?” Both children nodded their head solemnly, instantly sobering up.

“We turned five yesterday.”

“Yes, and that is a very big, grown up birthday, right?” Blaine chimed in.

“Right,” the twins replied together.

“You know what that means. You’re almost adults like Papa and me,” Kurt informed them.

“And with great age comes great responsibility,” Blaine added sagely, so earnest that it took everything Kurt had not to crack up. “Which means you need to help with picking up the rest of the leftovers of the party.”

Hepburn nodded, hanging her head as her brother scuffed his feet nervously. “Yes, Papa.”

Blaine leaned over and pulled both of the kids towards the couch, where both he and Kurt embraced them. “But first thing’s first. How do you feel about blueberry pancakes?”

“Yay!” the twins exclaimed, wriggling out of their parent’s grasp and dashing towards the kitchen.

Kurt bit back a smile, looking at his husband expectantly. “You do realize you just sent our five year olds into the kitchen, unsupervised, where they will probably attempt to make pancakes themselves. With a stove. That that can’t reach. Which means they will probably resort to acrobatics.”

Blaine’s eyes widened almost comically. “Shit,” he whispered quietly enough so the kids would hear before dashing towards them in the kitchen.

Slowly hoisting himself up, Kurt groaned, rubbing absently at his stiff neck. But as he walked past the remaining debris and peeked into the kitchen where Blaine was carefully directing the cooking process to their enthusiastic young chefs, he couldn’t help but feel that a dirty room, a sore back, and a splitting headache were a fair price to pay for his family’s happiness.


End file.
